Foster My Heart
by icerae
Summary: Five years ago, the foster child Arizona had been raising was taken away from her and she lost all hope for a future family. Can two beautiful children and their gorgeous Latina social worker change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**AU :)  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for the characters not mentioned in the show and the plot line.**

* * *

"Zoaaaaaaa?"

The small, but frustrated voice caused Arizona to chuckle. Immediately throwing a hand over her mouth, she giggled quietly through her fingertips. She was currently scrunched into as small of a ball as a thirty-year-old could be, hiding in the guest bathroom's hamper.

"Zoa!"

Smiling to herself, Arizona shook with silent laughs. Minutes ago she had heard the current seeker, two-year-old Bryce, find his big sister in one of her usual hiding spots. Surprisingly, Bryce hadn't given up on finding her yet.

"Dis new fwoster mumma is reaaaaal goods at hidins!"

Not being able to hold in her laughter anymore, Arizona busted out in giggles, trying to quiet herself as much as she could so her super awesome hiding space wouldn't be leaked.

"Keni! I heards her!"

Little feet pounded down the hallway and into the bathroom, and Arizona sucked in a breath. She was definitely about to be spotted seeing as the hamper didn't totally close with her inside.

"Brycers, look," she heard Kendall whisper before the lid to the hamper shot open and two pairs of little hands grabbed at Arizona's blonde hair and shoulders.

Laughing, Arizona pulled herself out of the hamper and chased after the two blonde children who were currently flying down the hall. Before they hit the stairs, Arizona halted. "Walk!" she instructed, sharing a look with both children and smiling at them when they waited for her to reach the landing as well. "Hands?" Two tiny hands shot out and connected with her own and she quickly sucked down emotions that were erupting within her. She had already fallen in love with these children, but she promised herself she couldn't get too attached, no matter how adorable they turned out to be.

_"Hi!" Arizona greeted, swinging the door open and giving the two children and the man standing on her doorstep one of her trademark super magic smiles. "You must be Mr. Sloan."_

_"Hey," he greeted back, giving her a wink and turning to the two children standing halfway behind him and peeking out. "Call me Mark. And these little cuties are Kendall and Bryce. Kids, you remember Ms. Robbins, your new foster mom."_

_"Hi, munchkins. It's so nice to finally have you guys here!" Arizona gushed, bending down to their level and holding out a hand, eying up Bryce first, who Mark had previously warned was easier to warm-up to strangers. "I have your rooms all ready, but I wasn't sure what kind of stuff you would want in them. Maybe we can go shopping later for you two to pick out some stuff for your beds and some toys and clothes?"_

_Bryce's face lit up and she even saw Kendall's eyebrows raise a little. "I pick toys for me dat I wants?"_

_Nodding, Arizona smiled softly at him. "Toys just for you. Well, maybe you can share with your big sister sometimes?"_

_Bryce shrugged. "Maybes. If she is nice to me dat day."_

_Snorting, Arizona stood back up and motioned for the trio to come in. So far, so good._

"Zoa, can we have a snack?" Kendall asked when they reached the kitchen downstairs, bringing Arizona out of her trance.

"Hm? Oh. Of course, Kangaroo. What do you want?"

"Gummies?" she asked excitedly, jumping up and down a few times, still clutching Arizona's hand in her own.

"Of course you can have gummies. We'll have lunch as soon as Ms. Callie gets here, okay?" Receiving two nods in acknowledgement, she shooed the two over to the table and went to the cabinet to get zoo animal shaped fruit snacks.

* * *

"Hi, come in! It's so nice to finally meet you face-to-face instead of just chatting over the phone or through email. Please, call me Arizona!"

Callie stood shock still, staring at the blonde that just opened the door. This was not the Arizona Robbins she was expecting, nor was she prepared for the gorgeous dimples, bright blue eyes, rocking body, or silky blonde hair.

"Uh, hi. It's very nice to meet you as well, Arizona. Calliope Torres, but please, call me Callie."

"Of course. Please come in, Callie. We were just about to make fruit smoothies for after lunch!"

Callie followed Arizona through the house and noticed how nice, simple, and clean it was even though it still managed to be loaded with personality. She smiled at the pictures that she assumed the children had colored, noticing one which she guessed had been drawn by Kendall. The drawing was a picture of three stick figures: a tall blonde and two small blonde children. She could only assume this was a picture of Arizona and the two children she was fostering. She loved when her job was easy and she was hoping her gut was right when she placed the kids with Arizona. "I like your wall decor."

Arizona followed Callie down the hall after she finished putting away her jacket. "The kids love to color. One day I let them pick what we would do and they chose to stay inside and watch movies and color all day. I keep all of them but they pick their favorites to hang up."

"They seem to have really found a place here."

"I like to think so. Let's go meet them in the kitchen. They will want to get back to making their smoothies."

Callie smiled and followed Arizona to the kitchen. The children sprang up and bounced over to Arizona. "Zoa! Can I have peaches."

"Of course you can Brycers. What about you, Kangaroo?"

"I just want strawberries and kiwi."

Staying out of the way, Callie observed the family that had formed over the past two weeks. The children clearly adored Arizona and Callie couldn't blame them. She was amazing with them and it was apparent she was just as wild about them as they were about her. "What kind do you think Ms. Callie will want?"

Remembering there was someone else in the room with them, the kids turned toward Callie. "What kinds do you want, lady?" questioned Bryce, causing Callie to laugh.

"How about you surprise me?"

"Callie!" Kendall shrieked, remembering her social worker, unlike her brother, and flying over to her for a hug. "You kept your promise!"

Arizona glanced over and smiled before continuing to help Bryce add fruit to his concoction.

"Of course I did, Kendall! I promised I'd come check up on you guys. Looks like you love Arizona though, huh?"

Smiling brightly, Kendall nodded vigorously. "I was even mean to her at first but she loves me still!"

Callie looked sharply back up at Arizona and caught the shrug the other woman threw her.

_"No."_

_"Kendall, sweetheart, you need to eat something."_

_"Go. Away."_

_"How about some macaroni?"_

_"I hate macaroni and I hate you!"_

"We had a few mishaps when little miss first got here, but we talked and are best friends now, huh, Kangaroo?"

Giving Arizona a shy smile, she made her way over to her foster mom and hugged her legs, reaching up to snag a berry from the table. "Best best friends. Forever."

* * *

"Wanna watch da movies wif us, Ms. Callie?" Bryce asked, blue eyes shining up at the Latina.

Running a quick hand over his curls, she shook her head no. "Sorry, baby. I need to talk to your Zoa. We'll come in in a little bit, okay? Go snuggle with your big sister."

Both adults watched Bryce run off. "No taking the cap off your sippy so you don't spill," Arizona reminded, calling after him and earning herself a cute smile in return from the little boy as he turned around and showed her his capped sippy cup.

Callie and Arizona made themselves comfortable in the living room on Arizona's extremely comfy couches. "So how is it on your end?"

"Awesome. They are always making me laugh. I didn't think I would be able to do this again after Dani. We were really close."

"And she was your last foster child," guessed Callie.

"Yes. For four years. We were so close and when she left, she took a part of me. That's why I waited a couple years to do this again."

"How do you like having younger kids?"

"Oh they are just as awesome. It's just different. They have so much energy and they give me a little bit of it."

Callie smiled at this comment. She couldn't see this woman not having energy. Everything about her seemed perky. "I am very happy that you are having such a good experience and it's obvious the children are well cared for and loved. That's why I hate having to ask this question. Have there been any mishaps over the last two weeks?"

"Other than Kendall rejecting the whole situation at first, we have been perfect."

"That's awesome. My job is so much harder when thing aren't perfect. But since things seem to be going great for now, I don't have much more to do here. I should get out of your hair."

Arizona wasn't sure why but she didn't want the brunette to leave just yet. She assumed it was from the minimal adult contact she had experienced over the past couple of weeks. "You're welcome to stay a little bit longer if you want."

"I would love to but I'm afraid I have to go. Policy, you know?"

Nodding, Arizona smiled and began to get up from the couch. "Well it was lovely having you. Let me go get the kids so they can say goodbye."

"Oh if you don't mind, I could just come up with you and say goodbye to them. I don't want to ruin their evening."

"That sounds perfect. They get grumpy when their movie is interrupted," replied Arizona, leading Callie up to her bedroom.

Kendall saw the two women come into the room. "Come watch!"

"I'll watch with you, but Ms. Callie needs to leave and came to say goodbye to you."

"Oh," sighed Kendall, clearly upset that her social worker was leaving.

"No leaves," whined Bryce.

Callie couldn't help but smile at the adorable children. "Come here and give me a hug!"

Kendall and Bryce shot out of the bed and ran over to Callie with a chorus of "Bye, Ms. Callie."

After another hug and a few more words of goodbye, Arizona walked Callie to the door. "Well…I hope you enjoyed your lunch and smoothie."

"It was all delicious, Arizona. And, hey, listen if you ever need anything here is my card. I can be reached 24/7."

Smiling, Arizona extended her hand for the card. "Thank you so much. I will definitely keep this handy. Have a great night, Calliope."

Callie returned the sentiment and walked out of the door. She noticed that Arizona called her Calliope, which she usually hated, however, she didn't hate it all coming from the gorgeous and adorable blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have to go?"

Arizona stopped putting blueberry eyes onto the kids' pancakes and looked at Kendall's sad face. "Sorry, Kangaroo, but yes, we have to go."

"I don't want to. Either does Bryce."

Sighing, Arizona quickly placed a strawberry syrup smile on both dishes, added some eggs and fruit, and took the plates to the table. She placed then in front of a pouting Kendall with her arms crossed defiantly and a confused Bryce. "You'll get to see Ms. Callie! And Mommy."

"We don't want to see Mommy, and Callie can just come here."

"Babies, I'm sorry, but I can't not take you. We talked about this last night, remember, Keni?"

Kendall shrugged and glanced at her breakfast before laying a hand on Arizona's hip. "Will you eat with us?"

"Of course. Let me just get you guys some juice." Arizona made quick work of gathering two cups and pouring apple juice into Bryce's and orange juice in Kendall's. Walking back over to the table, she slid the cups in front of her foster children and sat down. She knew the kids didn't want to go. First visits with the biological parents were always the hardest. Arizona knew that from Callie and Mark both warning her as well as from her own experience with Dani. She just hoped that with frequent visits with Bryce and Kendall's mother, the children would eventually warm up to the idea. Having to take Dani to appointments that she tried to avoid at all costs was probably one of the most painful parts of being a foster mom.

* * *

"Hey!" Callie greeted, walking into the conference room Arizona and the children were currently playing in.

"Callie!" Kendall and Bryce both yelled, running to hug the woman.

"Hi, guys. You ready to see your mom?"

Bryce smiled and nodded while Kendall glared at her and went back to playing with the stuffed animals in the corner. "Okay, then," Callie mumbled under her breath and made her way over to Arizona after running a soft hand over Bryce's head. "How you holding up?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Nervous as all hell, but that's to be expected, right?"

"Right. All will be fine. I'll be there the whole time to monitor the meeting and make sure all goes well."

"What if the kids react badly and get angry with me?"

Callie sighed. She always felt bad for foster parents when they had meetings with biological parents. "There is a good chance the kids, especially Kendall, will be unhappy after the visit but she will just have to get over it. Each visit will get easier. She will learn to just be happy that she at least has an awesome, beautiful foster mom to take care of her," Callie finished, winking at Arizona.

Arizona noticed the subtle comment and felt herself blushing. "Well, thank you, Calliope. When should she get here?"

"She should be here any minute," Callie responded, distracted by Bryce tugging on her pant leg.

"Ms. Callie."

"What's up, beeb?" questioned Callie.

"I need to pee."

Callie stared open-mouthed at the young boy. "You know how to use the potty now?"

Arizona took this time to butt in. "He started using the bathroom late last week."

"That's amazing," exclaimed Callie.

They didn't get to relish in this triumph for long before Bryce was reminding them that he had to pee. Not wasting time, Callie took the little boy to the bathroom, leaving Kendall and Arizona. Almost immediately after Callie left the room with Bryce, there was a knock on the door. Simultaneously, Arizona and Kendall looked up to the door and Arizona knew that the children's mother had arrived.

The woman opened the door and a smile spread across her face. "Kendall bear!"

Noticeably uncomfortable, Kendall didn't move when her mother put her arms around her. Luckily for her, Callie and Bryce came back from the bathroom. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Lydia. I was just taking Bryce to the bathroom. I wasn't expecting you for a few minutes."

"The bus got here early so I came up."

Smiling, Callie pulled chairs out at the table in the conference room and signaled for everyone to sit. "Not a problem at all. Let's get started."

Happy to see his mother's face, Bryce reached up his arms and grabbed for his mother. Arizona noticed the action and had to stop herself from wincing. Lydia happily picked up Bryce. "How's my baby boy?"

Feeling the familiar comfort of his mother's arms, Bryce cuddled closer to her. "Don't do that, Bryce," said Kendall, earning interested glances from everyone in the room.

Arizona placed her hand on the girl's back. "It's alright. Let's just talk with Callie and your mom."

"How do you like living with Arizona, Kendall?" Callie asked, trying to keep the girl interacting before she shut down completely. Callie definitely didn't want Arizona to have to deal with the aftermath, knowing Kendall's track record after events such as this one.

"It's super awesome," the girl smiled, looking at Arizona like she was the best thing that ever happened to the world. "I love her and want to stay with her forever. She even said she'd keep me forever."

Callie's head snapped so quickly to Arizona's that she thought she earned herself a case of whiplash. Before she could say anything to Arizona though, Lydia began protesting. "You can't tell a three-year-old that! I want my children removed from her custody immediately, Callie!"

As soon as Callie saw Arizona's face, she knew Kendall had told a little white lie. Placing a hand on Lydia's arm, Callie eased her back into the seat. After quickly calming an extremely pissed off birth mother, Callie turned to take a good look at Arizona, who was, for the kids' sanity, holding it together pretty well. Being almost sure that only she could see the tears and the quivering lip, Callie nudged Arizona's foot under the table with her own. "Okay...okay. Kendall, did Arizona really say that?"

Shyly and guiltily looking up at Callie, Kendall avoided Arizona's gaze and shook her head no. "Sorry. It's just that I really love Zoa."

In order to reassure the girl, Arizona bent her upper body over and gave the child a kiss on the head, smoothed back her ponytail, and winked at her. "It's okay. Just no more fibbing. Promise?"

"Pinky promise," Kendall swore, holding out her tiny pinky and sinking into Arizona's body after the two linked their smallest fingers.

"Tell your mom what you've been up to," Callie prodded, sharing a grateful look with Arizona and trying to keep her own heart beating when she saw the beautiful smile she received in return.

"Well, Lydia. I have been real busy with Zoa. I turned four and everything!"

The tension at the table increased at the four-year-old's use of her mother's first name. Callie attempted to turn the situation around and make it positive. "That's right. You had a birthday! Did you get the birthday card I sent you?"

"Yep! Zoa let me hang it up on the fridge!"

Arizona watched Lydia 's face immediately fall once she realized she had forgotten her daughter's birthday. "I can't believe I forgot Kendall," announced Arizona.

Kendall looked wide-eyed at Arizona. "Forgot what?"

"Your mom sent you a card but the neighbors got it!"

Lydia and Callie both knew that she hadn't sent a card but for some reason Arizona was covering up for her. "Really?" questioned Kendall, eyes lighting up.

"Of course. I feel so silly for forgetting. Isn't that right, Lydia?"

"Yes, it is. How could I forget your birthday, Kendall bear?"

"Oh. Thanks."

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, you know?"

Arizona glanced up at Callie's remark from where she was picking up after the kids while Lydia interacted with them for a few minutes. "She might act like a bad ass, but she was devastated. Least I could do. I love her...just want her happy. Whatever that means."

Sucking in a breath at the sincerity, Callie internally swooned. "Arizona..."

"I know foster care is never permanent. I just...I want to give them good memories when I have them. The goal isn't for them to hate Lydia. Hopefully, in a few months, Lydia will be clean and finished with her anger management sessions. Maybe then you can clear her and the kids can be back with their mom. That's what's best, right?"

"I...Lydia loves them, I think, in her own way. Thank you for doing this, Arizona. Just because I don't foster doesn't mean I don't see how this can break your heart."

Shrugging, Arizona blinked a few times. "They're great kids. Wonderful kids. I just hope Lydia realizes that."

* * *

"So, that went well, right?"

Lydia gave a hesitant smile. "I need to tell you something."

"Uh oh," Callie teased, smiling, but internally gulping down growing anxiety.

"You're probably going to be mad...and the kids will have to stay with Arizona a little longer than expected."

Narrowing her eyes, Callie glared. "What do you mean the kids will have to stay with Arizona longer?"

"I kind of, well, you know how I'm supposed to stay in the rehab center, even on nights out?"

Leaning back in her seat, Callie began tapping her foot impatiently. "Spit it out, Lydia."

"I haven't really been following that rule...and well, see, a while ago I kind of got myself into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Callie, despite quickly falling for Arizona, had been rooting for Lydia. Kendall had some anger issues toward her birth mother, but those could be patched up with time and support, and Bryce still loved Lydia for what she was.

"Callie, I'm, uh, kind of pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the feedback, guys! We really appreciate it :)**

* * *

"Excuse me. Did you just say you're pregnant?"

Lydia's cheeks immediately flushed. "I know. I know. What can I say though? It's too late now. Plus, I think this baby is a sign. It's my chance to start anew and treat this baby right from the start."

Callie mentally prepared herself to not roll her eyes at the woman. Unfortunately, Callie did not believe that Lydia would ever get her children back permanently. "Well that's great, Lydia. We can't just assume that Arizona can take this baby though. There is a lot more than just seeing if she would be willing to take the baby, too. Let me talk to Mark and we will figure something out."

"Thank you, Callie. I have to catch my bus. Call me when you know anything."

Callie watched as the woman ran out of the building. She couldn't believe this was happening. Exiting the room, she saw the kids playing with blocks with Arizona. "Well, guys, I hope you liked seeing your mother. Why don't you play with our secretary, Ms. Julie while I talk with Arizona?"

Arizona could instantly tell that Callie was nervous. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. That's what I wanted to ask you, though. How do you think today went?"

"Honestly? Better than expected."

"Great. Me too. It could have gone sour there for a second but you handled it really well. Good job."

"Thanks, Calliope. I think Kendall will be alright too."

"I think so. The whole birthday card thing seemed to have brightened her day."

Interrupting their conversation, Bryce ran up to Arizona and tugged on her pants. "Ice cream?"

Arizona laughed at the boy and picked him up. "Sure. We can get some ice cream."

Bryce then pointed to Callie. "Ms. Callie comes too?"

Looking to Callie for an answer, Arizona raised an eyebrow in question.

"That would be wonderful," Callie replied, giving in and smiling at the little boy.

The group said goodbye to Julie as they left the office and began to walk down the street to Dairy Queen. Arizona couldn't help but wonder why Callie decided to go with them. Was she going just for the kids or did she want to see Arizona too? She didn't get to think about this for long though because Kendall began screaming once she saw Dairy Queen. "Let's go, Zoa!"

Laughing, Callie looked to Arizona and grabbed her hand. "Yeah. Let's go, Zoa," she responded as she dragged the woman towards the ice cream shop.

* * *

"They're okay over there, right?" a nervous Arizona asked for what Callie felt was the millionth time in a span of five minutes.

Callie glanced at Bryce and Kendall, who were happily playing in the grass directly in front of her and Arizona, who was still working on her ice cream. "They are five feet away from us. I promise if something happens, I take full responsibility," Callie reassured a final time, winking at the overly anxious foster mom.

Taking a deep breathe, Arizona sighed. "Right. You're right. I mean, I wouldn't make you take responsibility. I mean...I...I'm shutting up now."

Callie snorted. "Arizona, do me a favor and breathe, okay? You're doing great with the kids. I legally cannot lie to you." Laying a hand on the other woman's arm, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Smiling at Callie, Arizona took a last bite of her Oreo Brownie Earthquake and slid the empty bowl into the pile in the middle of the table.

"Good?" Callie asked, holding in a laugh as Arizona puffed out her stomach and groaned.

"Extremely. But now I look like I'm growing a baby in here," Arizona joked, poking her own stomach and smiling when Callie laughed at her. "Do you have to get back to work soon?"

Glancing at her watch as her laughter subsided at the mention of the word baby, Callie reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately. Thanks for the invite. I had a lot of fun. It's always great to see my kids in a good environment when I'm not technically supposed to be observing or anything. And you are doing wonderfully with them. Really. I'm going to head back. Why don't you stay and let the kids play a little more so they can work off all the energy from the sugar they just consumed in eager and large mouthfuls."

Arizona busted out laughing and then yelled at herself in her head to shut up. Callie would not be impressed with her giggling like an idiot over something that wasn't even really funny. Smooth move, moron. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks," she ended up spitting out, fumbling over her own words when Callie continued to smile at her. "Um..."

Sensing Arizona's nerves, Callie decided to alleviate her companion's awkward pain a little. "I actually need to talk to you about something, preferably without the kids around. How does dinner tomorrow night sound? Do you have anyone that can keep an eye on Kendall and Bryce? If not, I can set something up."

"Dinner? I...oh. Sure. I can have my best friend watch them. Her name is Teddy and she's exceptionally awesome with them, I promise."

Chuckling as she stood up, Callie nodded. "I trust you, goof. See you tomorrow at seven? I'll swing by and pick you up."


End file.
